


Holiday Hunt

by MissAllySwan



Category: Dash & Lily (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: The news about his parents upcoming divorce turns Dash's world upside down. Will it be the worst Christmas ever or can this girl from the bookstore change that?
Relationships: Dash/Lily (Dash & Lily)
Kudos: 16





	Holiday Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dash and Lily or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix and its creators.**

* * *

"So bud, what do you think about having two Christmases this year?"

Young Dash perked up at the prospect of the idea of two Christmases. The idea of double presents and feasts would make any kid happy. But only because he didn't completely understand it.

"You'll celebrate with me on Christmas day,"

"And me on Christmas Eve,"

Dash's smile frowned at that as he was starting to realize that something didn't seem right. It didn't make sense why his parents wanted to have Christmas with him but on separate days. The family had always been together before.

"Why?"

"Listen," Gordon sighed, deciding it was better to get it out in the open. "Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce," And that is when it all made sense. "But you know, this will be for the best. For all three of us,"

Dash wasn't listening at that point. His whole mind was spiraling and he didn't want to hear any more of what either of his parents wanted to say. All the excuses both of them would have and their so-called reasons for why it was for the better good for the family, Dash didn't care to hear them.

He pushed his plate away, knocking over a glass of water. He jumped out of his seat and then walked out of the Pizzeria. "Dash!" He ignored his father's shouts and ran down the side walk, taking a few turns, not stopping until he found himself in front of the _The Strand_ Book Store.

He went in and ducked into the closest section, to avoid seeing the man at the computer. Dash wanted to avoid being in sight of anyone. The section was away from the window's view and everyone else in the store seemed to be migrating to other parts of the store. Dash sat in the corner and fingered the books on the shelf that were in reach. He pulled one half way out but then pushed it back in. He didn't feel up to actually reading. With the tears forming in his eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to read the pages. Usually books could always cheer him up, but he already knew that wouldn't be the case this time. No story could help him. He could only hide amongst the books and shelves in case his parents went looking for him. Dash did not want to see them now; he couldn't. _This has to be the worst Christmas ever!_

"Are you okay?"

Dash looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. If the girl hadn't opened her mouth to speak again before he was able to, he probably would have snapped rudely at her.

"Was it sad?"

"What?" Dash blinked.

The girl, Lily, pointed just under her eyes. "Was the story you were reading sad?" She clarified. "Is that why you're crying?"

Dash now noticing the wetness on his face, quickly wiped the tears away. "No," He said, looking away. "It wasn't a story," He wished this was no more than some bad dream or a sad story.

Lily walked over and then sat next to him. "Here," She handed him the book that she had been carrying. "You should read this,"

Dash flipped over to the cover, revealing the book to be _The Polar Express._ "Why?"

"You look like you need some cheering up," Lily answered, offering a small kind smile.

Dash smiled slightly for a moment. "But isn't—"

"I've already read it. I was going to get it for my brother for Christmas because he could use some more Christmas spirit, but he probably won't read it anyways and—" She explained and then cut herself off, taking a breath. "Anyways, you might like it." She had this feeling that he could use this somehow.

"Thanks," Dash opened the cover and then looked back to the girl that hadn't left. "It's been a bad day,"

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a good book," She piped up. "I'm Lily," She had so many bad days she had lost count and usually escaping into a good book was the best cure in her experience.

"Dash,"

"You know what's even better?" Lily had an idea. "Reading together, we could read this together if you aren't in a hurry or—that is if you don't mind,"

"Um—" Dash hadn't been able to answer.

"Oh nevermind, you probably don't want to—" Lily looked down at her feet. _He probably thinks I'm weird._ Lily didn't have many friends and though she always tried so hard to make them. Everyone at school thought she was weird and she was sure this boy probably thought the same. _I shouldn't have said all that!_

"No!" Dash said before Lily could get to her feet and run away. "I don't mind," If he was being honest, he didn't really want to be alone right now. But he didn't want to find his parents either. "So what's this story about anyways? You said you like it right?"

Lily smiled. _Don't get your hopes up!_ She made sure to take a breath, to not get overly excited and then gave a brief description, not wanting to give it all away. "We could take turns reading maybe…"

Dash nodded, figuring why not. Lily started reading and he looked at her, only looking down at the illustrations and words when she glanced in his direction to see if he was paying attention. They took turns reading every other page and by the time that they got through half the book, Dash heard his parent's voices.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I have to go," He wasn't sure how long they had been looking but he knew it didn't matter. His father was going to have a few things to say. "But maybe—" Dash wasn't able to finish that statement before he saw his parents.

"Dash, lets go," Gordon said sternly as he went to take Dash by the shoulder and pulling him away from Lily.

"But—"

"We'll speak about this at home," Gordon didn't let Dash get another word out and was rushing him away so fast, not even realizing that Dash had dropped something.

Lily stood there until Dash had the left the store and then noticed a small book on the ground. She opened it up and realized it was a brand new notebook. Nothing had been written in it yet. Lily's first thought was to run out there after him to return it but then had another idea. _He'll come back for it._ Lily knew she could just leave the notebook for Dash to come back and get, but she had another thought in mind. _What if I left a gift with it?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a quick drabble. But now it may be a few chapters. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
